


Parental Troubles

by FreezeThunder



Series: IceVolts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also she couldn't afford the rent at her old place(but don't tell her I said that), Child-Arc, Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiyoko lives with them, Humor, She didn't want to leave Mahiru alone with Kazuichi and their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Breast feeding is hard when your kid has sharp teeth.





	Parental Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fan kid, Mikasa Souda and it's her birthday today(May 16)! So I wrote this little thing real quick, and I'm kinda late but I was super busy all day. I'll try to make up for it with the other kids. So anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was ordinary day for Kazuichi Souda, down in his garage tinkering with his car, radio playing his favorite song, everything was perfect.

“OW! KAZUICHI, GET IN HERE!!!”

...was perfect.

“Ah man” Kazuichi groaned, not out of annoyance but worry. When his wife's mad, no one is safe. And so Kazuichi got up from his workstation and headed upstairs.

Said person was waiting for him at the door to her room. Mahiru, holding their daughter in her arms looking stern.

“Hey Mahiru, hey Mikasa” Kazuichi said trying his best to change the mood. “How's my two favorite girls doing?” He patted Mikasa’s head who giggled in response. Mahiru’s expression didn't change.

“Can you explain...this?” She asked, and when she did she tugged at her shirt revealing her breast openly. Kazuichi’s face turned bright and he tried to look away.

“Well uh, I-I mean um...uh…” He kept stuttering, trying to form words. “Uh...there um...there very nice and-”

“Not that you idiot!”

Flinching back a bit Kazuichi took another look at Mahiru’s breast, noticing multiple cuts and scraps around it.

“What happened to it?” He asked

“Oh, what happened you ask?” Mahiru sarcastically asked playing dumb “Gee, do you know what happened Mikasa” She grabbed her daughter’s cheek and began stretching it out a bit to make it look like she was talking. “Well mom, it might have something with my teeth growing I which I get from my delinquent father” When she was done she looked right back at Kazuichi with her previous face

“...Th-that's a pretty good and cute thing you just did-”

“Kazuichi!” Mahiru yelled at him, not falling for his attempt to change the subject.

“W-well how is that my fault?” Kazuichi asked

“Where do you think she gets it from?” Mahiru rebuttaled

“It's still not my fault! Why are you still breastfeeding her when her teeth are growing in?!”

“Because I wasn't sure if she's ready for the bottle yet. And usually when the teeth are growing it's a bite, not deep cuts like you're stables by a tiny knife!”

It was at this point when Hiyoko walked herself into the conversation. And by walk into the conversation, she walked out of her room. “Hey we making fun Kazuichi again? I'm always down for that. Haha!” She laughed and pointed at him who just groaned.

“Look at what your niece did to me” Mahiru whined to her, tugging her shirt again and revealing her breast.

“Wow that's really bad. Bad Mikasa. Very, very bad!” Hiyoko wagged her finger at the baby, who just followed and made noises.

“This is terrible! My daughter’s going to become a delinquent!” Mahiru whined more

“That’s not going to happen.You're overreacting” Kazuichi said

“Hey sharkface! Your wife’s in pain and you’re not doing anything about it!” Hiyoko yelled at him

“Will you stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you!” Kazuichi shot back

“Well you aren't doing anything about this!” Mahiru re-entered the conversation, her attitude changed back.

“W-well, what do you want to do?” He asked

Mahiru pondered for a moment, looking around at the people around her before finally reaching an answer. “...put your finger her mouth”

“What?!”

“You heard me. Put your finger in Mikasa’s mouth, and only pull back when her blade of a tooth sinks into your flesh” Mahiru answered

“Is this really necessary though?” Kazuichi asked sighing

“Yep. Have fun, shark bait” Hiyoko nodded, patting him on the back.

With another groan Kazuichi did as he told, he stuck his finger out in front of Mikasa who grabbed it with both her tiny hands and plopped it in her mouth. So far it was pretty cute, Mikasa sucked on the finger like a pacifier, nothing bad happening yet and he enjoyed bonding with his daughter...if one could call this bonding, maybe this was one big misunder-

“YOUCH!” There it was. Kazuichi retracted immediately and began wiping at his now cut finger. “Ack! Ah ah! Owww!”

“Wooooow, that looks like it hurts” Hiyoko mocked while Kazuichi just glared.

“Good. Now do it again” Mahiru ordered

“What?! Wasn't one enough?” Kazuichi groaned

“Nope, one cut on a finger for each scrape I have, and I have a dozen” She answered back.

“B-but I only have ten fingers” Kazuichi whined

“I know” Mahiru smirked maliciously “Better get to it"


End file.
